


Spensa Nightshade was supposed to have a sick hairstyle but we got robbed ok

by writing_and_caramel



Category: Skyward - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: we got robbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_caramel/pseuds/writing_and_caramel
Summary: Just a rant ;-;
Kudos: 7





	Spensa Nightshade was supposed to have a sick hairstyle but we got robbed ok

So I finally read Brandon's old outline for Skyward and his older attempts at it as well.

.

.

.

.

I'm just going to say Spensa's hair was going to look _snatched_ , but we didn't end up with it sadly. Because in the first failed attempt, her hair was described to be an **A-line cut, dyed purple with some of her natural black hair peeking out**. Oh, and I feel like the short hair would've suit better for flying. Spensa also the type of person who's out and about, so I feel like cutting her hair short was something she would do. Short hair is easier to maintain as well. 

Imagine how amazing that would've been ;-; I don't have a problem with current Spensa but at the same time I wish we got Spensa with THIS hair instead, y'know?

Also think of how sick the fanart would've looked o.O

.

.

.

Anyway thanks for reading this...I don't know what this is, but thanks for dropping by.

-Rare


End file.
